


every hi, every bye, every i love you

by ifwehadbeeninlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwehadbeeninlove/pseuds/ifwehadbeeninlove
Summary: in that moment, they were in their own little world where no one else and nothing else existed. it was just the two of them wrapped up in each other, covered in a blanket of love.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	every hi, every bye, every i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone for months because... WELL, life happened. But I was feeling soft, and ta-dah, this was born :) For some reason I'm really nervous about posting this LOL

Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered open as the gentle rays of sunlight seeping in through the curtains touched his face. The first thing he registered was the arm tightly wrapped around his waist and the firm chest pressed against his back. It was comfortable, and he sighed in contentment and allowed his eyes to fall closed again. 

For a few minutes, Jeonghan was allowed to just bask in the morning sun and in the warmth and safety of being in his lover’s arms. His sleeping lover’s face was pressed in his dark hair, and his breathing was even and _soothing_ and Jeonghan had never felt more at home than he did in that moment. 

It was a beautiful moment. Innocent.

(Even if the… activities they had been doing last night were way less innocent.)

Nonetheless, Jeonghan wished that this morning would last forever ‒ that nothing would ever break the fragile innocence of being held by the love of his life. 

Soon enough the figure behind him stirred awake and let out a soft groan against his hair. “Good morning, Hannie,” the man said with a voice still rough and deep from sleep. Jeonghan smiled and turned his head enough to get a quick look at his adorably sleepy face and messy bed hair before replying, “Morning, Hansol. Slept well?” Jeonghan felt the other nod against his neck and press a gentle kiss on a mark he had left there last night. It sent a shiver down Jeonghan’s body, as his neck was one of his most sensitive spots. Hansol, of course, knew all about that.

“I had a dream,” Hansol murmured against his soft skin, “of you.”

“What kind of a dream?”

“We were just like this, in this bed, with me holding you just like this. But we were older. much older.”

That filled Jeonghan’s heart up with so much warmth he was afraid it would burst open soon. The smile already playing on his lips widened. He wanted that ‒ for them to be together in the future too, just as they are now. 

“So sappy right after waking up,” Jeonghan teased playfully, because that’s just what he did. Hansol knew this, of course.

“I just love you so much, am I not allowed to tell you?” Hansol teased right back, a grin stretching across his painfully handsome face. “Would you prefer for me to stop?”

Now that brought a whine out of Jeonghan. “Don’t you dare stop, Chwe Hansol!” Hansol only laughed and kissed Jeonghan’s neck again. “Isn’t that what you said last night, too? _Don’t stop_?”

Jeonghan flushed deep red and swatted at the other man’s arm. “Hansol! Since when have you been… like _this_!” Hansol hummed nonchalantly, and slipped his hands under the oversized t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing and caressed the skin of waist softly. “Ever since i met you, babe. You’re just too irresistible.”

Yeah, the marks all over Jeonghan’s body proved that point.

When Jeonghan had first met the younger man, Hansol had appeared to be shy, and maybe even a little bit… awkward. Still, something about his unruly brown hair and wide gummy smile had ended up totally sweeping Jeonghan off his feet. 

They had been dating for a year now, and Jeonghan still got a bad case of butterflies in his stomach whenever that smile was directed at him. He was so in love with Hansol, too. Hopelessly so.

“I love you too, Hansollie,” Jeonghan said quietly. His boyfriend’s hand had moved down from his waist to rest on his bare thigh. Hansol smiled against his neck, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to.

In that moment, they were in their own little world where no one else and nothing else existed. It was just the two of them wrapped up in each other, covered in a blanket of love. It was warm, it was perfect, it was more than Jeonghan could ever have asked for. _Thank you_ , he said quietly in this mind, _thank you stars for aligning perfectly so that him and I met_. 

Their friends had told them they were an unexpected pair ‒ and yet somehow them being together made so much sense. And Jeonghan agreed. When they first met, he would never have thought one day he’d be here, in Hansol’s arms. Even the first time they had slept together, Jeonghan had thought it was just going to be a one-time thing and nothing more. However, the morning after, when the younger had flashed him that trademark smile of his… Jeonghan had known. Ever since then, Jeonghan had known.

So had Hansol, too.

Who had, by the way, consistently been pressing soft kisses on Jeonghan’s neck for a few minutes now and slowly the kisses were becoming wetter and more insistent. The hand on Jeonghan’s thigh had moved back up and was now gripping his hip. Jeonghan knew what his boyfriend was after, of course he did, but he couldn’t give in without a little teasing first.

“Babe,” Hansol whispered after nipping on Jeonghan’s earlobe, “you’re the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.”

Jeonghan grinned, still refusing to really respond to his boyfriend’s advances. “So I’ve been told. many times.” How could he resist teasing Hansol when it was so much fun?

As retaliation, Hansol slapped his thigh lightly but Jeonghan knew he was mostly just amused by his cheeky comment. “Oh come on, Hannie. You’re impossible.”

“But you like it,” Jeonghan replied, sighing contently as the other man ran his hands up and down his lithe body. “I do. I love it,” Hansol easily agreed and nipped at Jeonghan’s neck, successfully pulling a moan out of him. “I love you. I love your hair, your eyes, your pretty lips and your body.”

Because Jeonghan was _Jeonghan_ , he had to take his teasing even further. He adjusted himself slightly so he could reach behind himself and lightly brush his hand on Hansol’s boxer-clad crotch, but pulled his hand back almost immediately. “Oh, so you only love me for my physical features, hm? How shallow, Hansollie.”

(Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to hear more praise from his boyfriend.)

Hansol chuckled quietly, deciding it was best to play along with Jeonghan’s teases. “I love your beautiful mind, the way you care for others,” he paused to place a kiss behind Jeonghan’s ear, “I love your sense of humor, and I love your sweet singing. You really do sound like an angel. But most of all… I love the way you love me.”

Jeonghan melted at Hansol’s heartfelt words. Damn, he really, really loved this man. He would, forever.

He gasped in surprise as Hansol flipped him onto his back and moved to hover on top of him, between his legs. “I want to kiss you,” Hansol declared and raised his other hand to gently brush Jeonghan’s lips with his fingertips, “can I?” Jeonghan nodded and Hansol’s face lit up ‒ _adorable_ . He began to lean down, but before he could _finally_ press his lips against Jeonghan’s, the other slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Morning breath!”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! i had to break out of my writer's block somehow.


End file.
